Primal Needs
by Froggy Doggy 20
Summary: MY VERY FIRST LEMON! ... Maybe a lime... TRY IT! Revived (Really just fixed a few spelling errors {for the summary to})


Primal Needs

000

FD-Hello, it's Froggy Doggy and I'm back with more one shots cause Dragon Swan aint getting done fast enough, and yes I said 'aint' its my favorite word that aint a cuss word. Anyway this is a lemon, see how I do and help me prefect it if you can.

^^  
Enjoy!

P.S.

I do not own that sexy clad ninja, But my friend Hina dose and they look sooooo cute together!

000

He rounded the corner and almost dropped to the floor. He breathed deep and realized too late that the last thing he needed to do right now was to breath. Another wave of foreign lust swept through his unsuspecting body forcing him to the ground as he felt his knees give under the heavy weight.

His head reeled as his senses played havoc with his mind. He was reduced to a mess of nerves, as tingles shot through him shocking him to his core. He could scarcely explain the wonderful and torturous things that where happening to him. Hell, he could barely comprehend the deliciously dangerous assault on his body, as he lost himself to the feel...

He was walking towards the Hyuuga compound fully intent on getting his feelings across to the shy Hyuuga heiress. Months ago she had poured her heart and soul out to him and what did he do... nothing! He watched as she picked her self up, as she simultaneously brake down crying her eyes out, because she thought he was rejecting her. He could do nothing but watch her retreating figure as she ran the other way, his mind lost in her heart felt words. Words that he would have killed before to have said to him.

_'I love you Naruto-kun!'_ He could still hear her sing song voice shouting for all to hear.

He knew now the mistake he had made...

000

Hinata sat in front of her vanity desk brushing her hair, when a knock sounded at her bed room window. Sighing loudly she wondered if Kiba had forgotten anything when he left.

"Wha-"

The man climbed through her window, but it wasn't the boy whom she previously thought it to be. She could not see his eyes but she could tell that something was going on. He breathed in deep, a fox like grin stretched across his face making him seem forbiddingly handsome. "It's you..." He almost said in a sensually husky voice. "Your the one..." He whispered causing heated chills to run the length of her spine.

He sniffed the air again, this time it seemed deeper, he frowned. The longer his frown sat the harder and deeper it became until a permanent snarl marred his face.

His teeth where barred, and his unruly blond locks seemed to stand on end, like a fox who's territory had been invaded. "Dog..." He growled the word as if he was more than ready to kill every canine within a hundred mile radius.

"Naru-"

That was all she could utter before he turned on her swiftly pinning her little body up against the nearest wall. "Why..." She knew what he was asking, even without him saying.

Naruto-kun, K-kiba-kun came by here earlier simply to s-say hello. N-nothing more... nothing." The smile was back on his face, as he buried his face in her chest. "N-naruto-kun what are you d-d-d-d-doing?" Not answering he nuzzled deeper into her chest, pressing her body more tightly against his own. Crimson stained her cheeks at the intimate gesture.

"You will be mine...", he whispered, hot breath grazed the sensitive flesh of her neck sending delicious chills the length of her spine. Smoothing his hands up her thick creamy thighs, he could already hear her scream of climax, taste her unique nectar, feel her tight walls squeezing his hard shaft as he plunged.

_'So hot... so juicy."_

Her chest heaved harder every inch those rough callouses climbed driving her mad with anticipation. The grin that cracked his face was not the boyish grin she had seen so many times before, this grin was that of a primal being who has just spotted his mate.

He carried her to her dresser placing her down gently before prying open her shaky legs placing himself between them. One hand on her hip while the other traced up her figure, his eyes seemingly following right behind his slow moving hand catching every missed curve of her body. His finger tips grazed her hard nipple through the white silk fabric of her night gown turning her quickened breaths into sharp pants; her eyes drooping under the thick blanket of lust in the atmosphere.

"Hina-hime... Oh my Hina-hime... Will you be my Hina-hime?" He ran his nails along her collarbone and her neck raising goosebumps along her pale skin before burying them in her long mid night blue hair. He leaned in close but not enough to capture her lips. It was then she saw his eyes the normally sparkling blue irises were a majestic ruby red. Hinata had learned long ago of her Naruto-kun wielding the Nine-tailed fox and still could find no reason not to love the bright cheerful boy.

She captured his lips and soon learned of the terrible mistake she had made. Already with one taste of him she was hooked. She could never get enough, never squelch the burning fire that he arose in her soul. He pulled back from the passionate dance of their tongues; a possessive look adorning his features. "My Hinata-hime forever..." He wanted to claim her, and she wanted to be claimed by him. All she could do was stare dreamy eyed at him as she nodded slowly. He picked her up and instinctively she found her legs wrapped around him.

Ripping her gown away from her perfect chest Naruto tasted each mound suckling her nipples, while kneading her soft mounds.

Lying her on the bed Naruto removed his black shirt as Hinata removed the remains of her gown. He looked down at her searing image. Legs open wide, womanly core moist and juicy, flat abdomen region, pink taunt nipples, creamy pale skin, fanned out midnight blue hair... the list could go on. He knelled in front of her drawing her hot core to his mouth placing a butterfly kiss on her nether lips making her twitch and shiver. He pressed further reaching her sensitive nub receiving a jerk and a deep moan, only making him crazier with lust. He wanted more, more of that noise from her.

He snaked his arms around her open legs to secure his position and to be able to spread her out giving him more accesses. He ran his hot hard tongue from her womanly core to her now hyper sensitive nub making her buck against him, but he held strong. He used his tongue to massage her sensitive flesh causing deep satisfying moans to erupt from her. After cuming the third time, Naruto inserted three fingers into her hot center making both parties gasp and moan.

Hinata's juices soaked his hand in her velvet honey as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers as if trying to suck them in. _'So tight... so ready...'_ He pulled his fingers out until the tips where the only things left before plunging them back in deeper. Hinata cried out in sheer pleasure her back arched instinctively. Again and again he pumped her while massaging her flesh with his tongue until another orgasm shook her little frame. He removed his hand away from her hot core and proceeded to devour her nectar. The taste was salty sweet in a very good way.

Hinata was lost in the height of his passion, and that made him damn proud. He crawled back up her body showering her with butterfly kisses he had removed his pants letting his erection spring forth at full attention and it made Hinata wonder how he'd fit all that in her. "Hime you are ready for me now..." Naruto grabbed hold of her hands holding each above her head before entwining their fingers before giving her a loving look " This will sting if only for a second." He said thrusting in side her with one stroke. She felt her virgin barrier break followed by a sting but as he said it was gone as soon as it came.

Naruto growled deeply as her tight walls adjusted to his large size. When her felt her push her hips upward he pulled out enough to where the tip of the head was the only thing left, and thrust-ed in deeper then the first time making them both moan. His pace started out slow but before he noticed he began pounding and grunting as she screamed and moaned each time getting further than before until her screams of pleasure were reduced to deep hoarse moans. Her walls clamped down on him as they came together in perfect harmony. Both collapsed in each others arms.

He kissed her droopy eye's making her smile softly. "I love you tenshi (AN: It's suppose to be angel in Japanese)."

"I love you too my Naru-kun"

000

Hinata woke up the next morning naked in an empty bed. Thinking it was just a dream she got up to start her day and almost fell due to dizziness. _What the hell?'_ She thought while dragging her jelly body to the shower, She stood in the shower for thirty minutes before hearing the bathroom door open. Who is it she called turning off the shower and opening the curtains only to be met by a pair of familiar blue irises.

She blushed hard. "N-n-naruto-kun!"

He smirked that sensual smirk from before uttering, "Thanks for saving me the trouble of getting you all wet my Hime but I'd much rather do it my self."

000

AN: so what do y'all think? Lemony enough or too lemony or maybe too descriptive or perhaps not nearly enough? Oh well tell me what you think.

REVIEW!

Blah! Blah!


End file.
